Fins of Love, Wings of Desire and Pleasure
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: When the battle occurs, who will Lady Bat choose? A pair of disirable wings? Or some loveable fins? Dedicated to the birthday of AomoriViloetPearlVoice. LanhuaXLadyBatXCoco Who will he choose?


Hi there, i would like to dedicate this story to AomoriVioletPearlVoice, as a gift for her birthday today on April 18. Happy birthday kid. :3

This story is just for you, enjoy!

Fins of Love, Wings of Desire and Pleasure

Coco awoke to the sound of her maid calling to her. "Princess. Princess Coco." She called softly.

Coco opened her eyes slowly. "Ah, you've awakened. Princess, you have some visitors." She said with a smile. "Visitors? Who?" Coco asked as she sat up in her bed. "Hey there, Lemon-head!" Caren shouted as she and Noel burst through her bedroom door.

"Ah, Caren, Noel, what're you guys doing here?" Coco asked happily as she jumped out of her bed and hugged the two. "What, we can't willingly come and visit our favorite lemon-head?" Caren said.

"I told you to stop calling me lemon-head!" Coco pouted. "Aww but why? It's a cute nickname for you!" She laughed. "Yes, and it goes greatly with your hair and pearl." Noel laughed too. "But it sounds too fruity." Coco said and everyone laughed.

"But seriously, we came because it's almost time for the final battle with Mikeru, and we came to get you, making sure your lemon-head didn't forget." Caren said rubbing a hand on top of her blonde head.

"I understand but stop with the lemon-head!" Coco said getting aggravated. "Well then, shall we go? Lucia and the others must be waiting." Noel said and she and Caren were on their way out the door. "You coming lemon-head?" Caren called. "Caren! I'm gonna get you for that!" Coco yelled as she swam after them.

* * *

"Lady Bat, Lanhua. I can see that Alala and the Black Beauty Sisters are not strong enough to capture those infernal mermaid princesses. I'm sending you out now." Mikeru said angrily. "Mikeru, you take responsibilty if they fail!" The great one said, for a fire, it had a scary tone.

"We won't fail you Mikeru, we will capture them, won't we Lady Bat?" Lanhua said with a smile towards him.

"Right." Lady Bat said with a smile back. Then the two disappeared into the surface, just laying beneath it. "Great one, might it be time for me attack yet?" Mikeru asked. "Not yet, wait until Lady Bat and Lanhua have gotten all 6 of the mermaids in one place before you try it." The Great one said.

"I understand." He said eagerly and flew away and onto the pedestal where he sat and played his flute, with his wings containing Seira's pieces of her heart. His sad melody flying through the space.

* * *

"Lanhua, do you have a plan for catching the princesses?" Lady Bat asked. Lanhua grasped his hand. "Not really, i'm just glad i got this assignment with you." She laughed.

"You know, for a butterfly, your amazingly graspy." He laughed. "And for a Vampire Bat, your amazingly gentle." She laughed with him.

"Okay, now, let's see, i guess we could always just make some mysterious event happen and the princesses will be drawn to it like flies." Lady Bat said. "Sounds like a plan to me." Lanhua smiled and then they faded into the shadows.

* * *

"We're here!" Caren called as she and the other two burst through the Pearl Piarri door. "Oh, Caren, Noel, Coco. Your here." Hanon said. "Who are they?" Nagisa asked, he was right behind her.

"The one with purple hair is Caren, the one with yellow is Coco, and the one with dark blue is Noel." Hanon said as she gestured to them. "Aww! Is this your boyfriend Hanon? He's so small, and cute, you should've introduced us sooner!" Noel squealed.

"Ah, he's not worth introducing! Besides, you would've been all over him like you are now!" Hanon said with her face red. _Your lucky to have someone though Hanon, i wish i had someone, even if he was half my size, or a human. _Coco thought with a sad face.

"What's up Coco, something wrong?" Rina asked. "Huh? No! There's nothing wrong." Coco said with a smile back on her face.

"Where's Lucia?" Caren asked. "She's..." Hanon didn't continue. "Oh, still mourning over Kaito's lost memories?" Caren asked. "Not really, he remembers her now, but Mikaru is still attached to him and won't let him go. He can't go back to Lucia." Rina answered because Hanon didn't.

"Aww, that's too bad. And we've still got to get through the final battle with Mikeru now too." Noel said sadly. "Yeah, but she's happier knowing that he remembers her now, and that's better than how it was before." Hanon spoke.

"Well, let's find her, we've got to find the final fragments of Seira's heart and defeat Mikeru!" Caren said boldly.

"Right." Everyone said and left the house to find the bubbly pink pearl princess.

* * *

"Lady Bat, are you sure this will work?" Lanhua asked. "I'm positive, if we use this little bait, we'll get 6 mermaid princesses in a flash." Lady Bat assured.

"Are you sure this little girl is enough bait?" Lanhua asked.

"Any bait is enough for those do-gooders to come and try to rescue her. Have faith in me." Lady Bat said with his hypnotizing voice.

"I do." Lanhua smiled.

* * *

"Lucia!" Hanon called, Lucia was sitting on the beach watching Kaito surf. With what little time she could see him. "We have to go now, any time now Mikeru could try his attack on the planet." Rina said. "Yes, so we must hurry!" Noel said. "Okay." Lucia said sadly and got up and they ran with her back to the Pearl Piarri.

"Now, let's get this straight. From what we have seen, Mikeru has some weird connection with Mikaru, and i'm sure Kaito sees it too." Rina started.

"And that Mikeru has already sent out Lanhua and the reformed Black Beauty Sisters." Caren added. "Right, so what exactly can we learn from all this?" Hanon asked. "He must have some kind of power that is great to create a copy and ressurect the Black Beauty Sister." Coco said.

"What kind of connection could Mikeru and Mikaru have though?" Lucia asked. "Well, Mikeru has been trying to get into Mikaru's mind, we know that much, she must be vital to Mikeru." Noel said.

"How can a human be vital to an angel-like creature who is an angel of destruction?" Caren asked. "Caren! That's cruel." Lucia said. "Well you know it's true, he's the one who took Kaito's memories!" Caren reminded her.

Lucia grimaced. "I'm sorry, i had no right to say that." Caren said, her attitude calm now. "It's fine." Lucia said, forgiving her.

That's when they heard screaming. "What's that?" Noel asked. "It's a gir's scream." Rina said and they ran outside and saw a girl hanging from a tall treetop the looked like it was about to break.

"Hang on!" lucia called to the girl. "Not so fast mermaid princesses." They heard a ghostly voice say. And two figures appeared by the girl on the treetops.

"I am Lady Bat, the keeper of the wings of love and pleasure." The first one said. "And i am Lanhua, i am the keeper of the wings of desire and pleasure." The second one said. "And together, we have come to destroy you!" They both said.

"What have you done to that innocent girl?" Caren yelled. "We only needed her assistence to get you here. We meant her no harm rest assured." Lanhua said.

"Let her go, you got what you wanted, we're here!" Hanon said. "If you insist." Lady Bat said and used one of his sharp fangs to cut the fragile wire that held the girl up and she fell towards the ground.

"Someone better catch her." Lanhua laughed and quickly Rina caught her before she could land. "Nice catch green mermaid." Lady Bat said.

Then giant strands that looked like DNA strands fell from the sky. "Mikeru's space is coming to ours!" Lucia said.

"Mikeru, what's he doing, we've only just begun?" Lanhua asked. "I don't know but he's doing it way too soon. Better get this over with, which is a shame, we wont get to enjoy this." Lady Bat sighed. "Pink Pearl Voice!""Mizuiro Pearl Voice!""Green Pearl Voice!""Purple Pearl Voice.""Aiiro Pearl Voice""Yellow Pearl Voice!"

"Aww, such a pain." Lanhua said and she made her miniature copies of herslef. "Now, get those princesses!" Lanhua ordered, and they scattered.

As Lanhua sang her song that made them feel weakend, Lady Bat sang his hypnotizing song that would make them change back into mermaids. "I feel thirsty, i think i'll have a little something before we dispose of them." he smirked and he picked a random princess.

"I think i'll have this yellow one." He said and he pulled her off to the side. Pinning her hands in his left and lifted her chin with the other. "Your blood smells good, my mouth is watering." He said and he got a look at her face. She was beautiful, and her yellow eyes gleamed in the sunlight that didn't effect him.

"What do you think your doing!?" Coco thrashed until she looked upon him too. They stared at each other for a while, just gazing in a lock.

"Y-Your not sucking my blood, let go of me!" She yelled and he let go without her thrashing. Which surprised her. "I-I i'm sorrt." He said. _What's with me, one look at her face and i feel this strange feeling. _He thought.

_He is quite handesome, i wonder why i feel unusually tense around him? Not just because he's an enemy._ Coco thought, just as embarrassed as he was.

"Coco! Help me out here!" Hanon called, two of Lanhua's clones were pulling on her hair and her skirt. Coco ran to her and helped her remove them.

"What's going on?" Hanon asked. "This is the final act, princesses." Mikeru said, now appearing.

"Mikeru!" Everyone shouted. "Welcome, to the reawakening of my demention." Mikeru said. That's when more DNA strands fell from the sky and one was about to hit Coco. But Lady Bat scopped her out of the way in time. "Lady Bat! What're you doing?" Mikeru demanded.

"Lady Bat? Your not saving a princess are you?" Lanhua asked, her face as pale as a ghost.

"I'm... I'm sorry Lanhua, but for some reason, i feel more attracted towards this girl." Lady Bat said with his bangs hiding his eyes. "I can't let you hurt her." He added.

If you could consider it, i was technically love at first sight for Lady Bat and Coco.

"How, how could you do this, your performing betrayal to the very person who created you!" Mikeru said. "I don't care anymore!" Lady Bat yelled. Mikeru pulled out his flute and whips formed out of it and he used them to attack the two. Lady Bat repelled most of them and several feathers escaped his wings.

And the fragments of Seira's heart started gathering into her pearl and she was born.

"Seira!" Coco cried and Seira turned into Orange Pearl Voice. "Thank you everyone!" She said happily and Mikeru was weakened by the sudden repel of his own whips.

"Damn, i'm not strong enough anymore, after losing fragments of the princess's heart, and being struck with my own flute. This will continue another day, mermaids!" Mikeru disappeared.

"Why lady Bat? You know your just doing high treason against us? I thought you cared, about me." Lanhua said sadly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sorry Lanhua, i just, feel more attracted to Coco, she just lights the spark in my heart." He said with his bangs covering his eyes again. "But i thought i was the only one you were attracted to, i thought you only cared for me?" Lanhua cried.

"if you come back now and acceot the punishment, i'm sure Mikeru will forgive you." She continued to cry. "Sorry, i'm not going back." He answered. "Then i guess this is goodbye." Lanhua said and she was gone.

"Lady Bat?" Coco said softly, and she was behind him. "I'm sorry for all that mess, i feel like i've wasted my life now." He laughed. "Hey lemon-head, get away fro the vampire!" Caren called. "He's not an evil vampire! Not anymore." Coco said and she smiled, she mightve finally found the one she could love too.

"Lemon-head?" He questioned. "It's Caren's stupid nickname." Coco said, embarrassed. "It's cute... and fruity. I like it, i think i'll call you lemon-head too, blondy." He smirked and Coco just laughed. "Maybe i could get used to the name after all." She said and she leaned up and shared her very first kiss with a vampire bat.

In the end it really came down to one question for Lady Bat. Which can you live happier with, Fins of Love, or Wings of Desire and Pleasure? The answer: Fins of Love. Because combined with his wing of Love and Pleasure, the two were more in love, and more powerful, than that of the sad winds, of Desire, and Pleasure.

**The End.**

What'd you think, i know i just skimmed through it, but i really don't know a lot about the couple. XD But i gave it my best shot, hope you enjoyed it AomoriViloetPearlVoice. It was just for you. Happy birthday.

Love RedPearlVoice.


End file.
